


Study Buddies

by ThatEsqCrush



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, First Meetings, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:33:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25072414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatEsqCrush/pseuds/ThatEsqCrush
Summary: You & Barba reflect on meeting at Harvard.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Reader, Rafael Barba/You
Kudos: 14





	Study Buddies

You padded from the kitchen to the living room, holding a bowl full of freshly popped popcorn and a bottle of beer. You wrapped the maroon afghan blanket that was hanging over the couch around yourself, and curled up.

Before grabbing the remote, you looked over to your boyfriend who was hunched over at his desk, furiously writing. “Babe, are you sure this is okay? I can go watch on my laptop.”

Rafael looked up at you and took a swig of his drink. “It’s fine, cariño. Please, watch your movie.”

“Okay,” you replied, hitting play on the remote.

Forty-five minutes into the movie, you were cracking up at the main character, who quipped to her ex-boyfriend, ‘What? Like it’s hard?’ who incredulously questioned how she got into Harvard Law.

“You tell him Elle!” you laughed, tipping your beer to the screen before taking a sip. You looked back at your boyfriend who was still buried in his work. “Rafael, why don’t you take a break?”

“Criminals don’t sleep cariño, so I don’t rest,” Rafael mumbled in return. You paused the movie once more and peeled yourself off the couch. Still wrapped in the afghan, you made your way towards Rafael and stood behind his sitting form. You leaned over, enveloping him in a hug from behind and nuzzled his neck.

“Mmm,” Rafael murmured. He turned to face you and gave you a chaste kiss on the lips. “I really do need to get back to work.”

You nuzzled Rafael’s neck again, ignoring his request. “Remember when we were at Harvard together? Meeting in contracts?”

“How could I forget?” Rafael replied, smiling. He put his pen down, and turned to face you. “Best day of my life,” he continued, pulling you into his lap. You let out a small squeak, sitting horizontally, leaning against his arm.

“Remember that time in the stacks?” You asked cheekily, wiggling your brows. You wrapped one arm around Rafael and ran your other hand down his cheek to his chest.

“You mean the day you corrupted me?” Rafael replied with a chuckle.

“Objection! I did no such thing, Rafael Barba,” you jokingly chastised. You leaned up and kissed him softly before pulling away. You ran your a hand through his dark hair, which was starting to grey at the temples. “Your memory is starting to give viejito.”

Rafael cocked a brow at you. His green eyes twinkled. “Say what you want, but you corrupted me, seducing me in the library under the guise of studying for finals.”

******Fall 1992*****

Contract Law had just ended. All the students were filtering out of the classroom. You looked at your paper again. A C minus. You groaned and gathered your belongings and made your way to the front of the classroom.

“Ms. Y/L/N,” your professor called. “Can I speak with you?”

You sighed and paused your momentum to turn around. “Of course, Professor Kaplow.”

Professor Kaplow removed his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose before looking back at you. “What happened? You’ve been doing well all semester and then, this. It’s not like you.”

“I admit I am having a hard time understanding contractual law,” you replied. “For some reason, it’s just not sticking. I am sorry. I’ll do better…” you trailed off.

Professor Kaplow looked behind you. “Mr. Barba, I need to speak with you.”

You turned to where your professor was looking. A handsome young man with dark mussed hair, dressed in jeans and a Harvard sweatshirt approached the two of you. “Yes professor?”

“Mr. Barba, your classmate seems be having a hard time with contracts; you seem to have a solid grasp on it. I’d like for the two of you to work together from here until finals next month. Okay?”

Rafael nodded, “Of course.” With that, your professor left, leaving you and Rafael alone.

“I’m Y/F/N,” you replied. “Thanks for your help. I appreciate it.”

Rafael nodded and looked at his watch. “I’ve got to head out and get to my next class, but want to meet in front of Hastings at 7? That’s my dorm and it’s close to the library.”

You nodded. Grabbing a pen, you took Rafael’s hand and wrote your phone number. “Ring my room if you need to cancel. I’m in Holmes.”

Rafael nodded. “Sounds good, see you later!” He turned to leave, his walk turning into a quick jog.

From that day out, every night at 7pm, you and Rafael met to go through the ins and outs of contractual law. Somehow during those studies, you found yourself becoming enamored with your fellow classmate. Rafael was incredibly smart; he was also kind and exhibited the patience of a saint with you. You found yourself staring longingly at Rafael as he went through the seven elements of an enforceable contract.

“Y/N? Are you listening?” Rafael tapped his pen against the wood table.

You stumbled over words, feeling your face flush. “Huh? What? Yes, I am.”

“Sure thing,” Rafael teased. “Gotta have more of a poker face if you’re going to be a lawyer.”

You groaned. “Yeah, yeah. Do you think we can take a break? It’s been hours and I am kind of hungry.”

Rafael nodded. “Sure; though I don’t think the dining hall is open.”

You took a swig of your bottle of water. “I know a place off campus that makes the best grinders.”

Rafael grinned. “Sounds good; lets go.” The two of you closed your books and packed up your book bags. Rafael lead the way through the library stacks. “You know, it’s kind of creepy down here,” he replied. “It’s so quiet.”

“I kind of love it,” you admitted. Rafael stopped and turned to face you. “It’s nice to get out of the humdrum of it all. Be able to get out of the noise and focus.”

A book on the top stack caught your eye. “Oh! This book was so good.” Rafael watched you try to reach it by standing on your tip toes. Spotting a ladder, Rafael moved it to you and you smiled at him appreciatively. You climbed the ladder and Rafael took the time to appreciate your form. You wore a striped crop top and jeans, outfitted with keds. Your hair was up in a high pony. Unbeknownst to you, Rafael himself had begun to develop a crush on you. He had always admired you in class but never could find the courage to ask you out. So when the opportunity rose for you two to study together arose, he took it.

“Catch!” you shouted softly, tossing a book below. Rafael caught it and turned it over to reveal the title: Learning the Law by Glanville Williams.

“Any good?” Rafael questioned as you climbed down.

“Oh yeah! He was a real reformer. He supported legalising abortion and euthanasia, and decriminalizing suicide. You should definitely check it out,” you replied excitedly.

Your hand brushed his, and you felt a jolt of static electricity and you jumped. You apologized and went to move your hand but Rafael gripped it, keeping you in place. You stared into his green eyes, transfixed.

“Y/N,” Rafael whispered. But you didn’t give him a chance to finish. You closed the gap between you and him and pressed your lips to his. Rafael froze initially but returned the kiss. The book fell out of his hands, and landed with a thud. Rafael wrapped his hands in your hair and he returned the kiss, his tongue dancing with yours. You moaned softly as Rafael moved to your neck, sucking on the hollow point. Feeling bold, you pushed Rafael against the stacks, continuing your make-out session. Rafael turned you around so that your back was against the books. You hooked a leg around his waist, bringing him even closer, as if that were possible. Rafael grabbed onto your rear, squeezing it.

Rafael hesitantly, broke the kiss. “I’ve wanted to do that for awhile,” he replied breathlessly.

“Me too,” you replied with a dazed smile.

****Present Day****

“See? All you,” Rafael replied with a smirk.

“Are you complaining?” You replied. “I think things worked out for the best Mr. Barba.”

“That they did,” Rafael replied running his hands over your thighs. “You know…”

“What?” You questioned, moving to straddle Rafael. You took his hands and slipped them under your shirt, guiding them to under your breasts.

“I wanted to do a lot more that night, but I wanted to be a gentleman,” Rafael replied, his eyes growing darker as he playfully tugged on a nipple.

“Oh yeah?,” you moaned, throwing your head back as Rafael continued to tease you. You brought your head back, and looked Rafael square in the eye. “Show me.”

And with that, Rafael stood, lifting you with him and headed towards the bedroom.

-FIN-


End file.
